Too many cupcakes
Plot Justin had to help Mum to decorate her cupcakes. Justin's Mum removes nine cupcakes from the oven and placed them onto a rack so that Justin can help her to decorate them. Justin thought that he had many cupcakes to decorate and looks disappointed. Squidgy smelled the aroma of the cupcakes and asked Justin if he could eat one, but Justin said that nobody could eat the cupcakes until they were all decorated. Justin and Squidgy then decided to imagine themselves as real bakers. Justin and Squidgy met Olive, who was pushing her bicycle along the path and Olive told her friends that they were in Lyon, a small town in France. She then told Justin and Squidgy that she worked as a baker in Pierre's patisserie ''and stated that Pierre is her boss. Olive told Squidgy the word '''patisserie' means 'bakery' in French and she then introduced Justin and Squidgy to Pierre. A woman named Anne-Marie came in to place her orders. Before Anne-Marie placed her orders, Pierre greeted her and kissed her hand, suggesting that he may have a crush on her. Anne-Marie told Pierre she would like 100 cupcakes and Pierre reacted with shock when he heard what his customer ordered. Anne-Marie asked Pierre if she had ordered too many cupcakes, to which Pierre changed his mind and said that it would not be difficult to prepare a hundred cupcakes. Pierre then removed his hat and gave Anne-Marie a cupcake, which Anne-Marie ate and she stated that she would collect her cupcakes in an hour. Olive worried if she and Pierre could ever finish baking and decorating 100 cupcakes within an hour and her fears got dispelled when Justin and Squidgy said they would help. Olive then showed Justin and Squidgy the ingredients needed for decorating the cupcakes-icing, whipped cream and sprinkles. Olive then called for Pierre to operate a machine that would produce cupcakes and the cupcakes were to be collected on a conveyor belt. Olive showed Justin and Squidgy how to decorate the cupcakes-place icing first (Squidgy nearly licked the icing during the decorating process), followed by whipped cream and sprinkles. Squidgy was so excited that he went round and round and sprayed sprinkles on Olive's cupcakes. Olive then called for Pierre to make the machine produce more cupcakes. Anne-Marie later appeared and Pierre told her that all was going well. The moment Anne-Marie left, Pierre got worried and made the machine produce more cupcakes than ever. Pierre told his junior bakers that they should pull the red lever to stop the machine and the conveyor belt. Olive pointed out to Squidgy to collect a cupcake and he accidentally stepped onto the conveyor belt and since he was running against the direction of the conveyor belt, Squidgy got hit by many cupcakes and called for Justin and Olive to help him. Justin was about to pull the red lever but instead caught Squidgy and the cupcakes with his apron when he realised that Squidgy was going to fall off the conveyor belt. Justin tosses his cupcakes in the air, Squidgy juggled with them and Olive would catch the cupcakes with her hat. Justin went to pull the lever but realised that the cupcakes would fall if he went to pull it. Justin managed to use his foot to pull the lever and stop the machine from producing any more cupcakes. Pierre appeared with boxes to put the cupcakes in but was disappointed that many cupcakes were undecorated. Justin, Olive and Squidgy showed Pierre how they decorated the cupcakes. Justin placed icing on the cupcakes, Olive added whipped cream and Squidgy added sprinkles, with Pieere packing the cupcakes into boxes. Anne-Marie appeared just after Justin, Olive and Squidgy had finished decorating all the cupcakes and when Pierre showed Anne-Marie the cupcakes, she was delighted with the way the cupcakes were decorated and kissed Pierre on his cheek to show her delight. Pierre then gave Anen-Marie a cupcake and added a heart on it, which she ate in one go. Anne-Marie blew a kiss to signify how delighted she was with Pierre's cupcakes. Back in Justin's house, Justin had finished decorating the cupcakes. His mother was pleased with the decoration and told Justin he could have one cupcake, which he shared with Squidgy. Continuity *This is the second episode to be set in France. (Up, up and away) *This is the third episode in which French is spoken. (Up, up and away, Jumbo loves Gumbo) *This is the third episode which showed Olive as a chef. She is actually a baker but since she helps to prepare food there should not be problem labelling Olive as a chef in this episode. (The Rubbery dumplings, Marcello's meatballs) Trivia *When Olive told Justin and Squidgy that they were in Lyon, a man was seen riding a penny-farthing. A penny-farthing is a bicycle with a large front wheel and a small hind wheel which was used in Victorian times until the safety or modern bicycle was invented. Since the safety bicycle was invented during the time when people still rode penny-farthings, it is appropriate to show Olive with a safety bicycle. Due to the presence of the penny-farthing bike, it can be inferred that this episode is set in France during the Victorian era. Anne-Marie's dress further proves that this episode is set in the past. *Olive said that the word patisserie means 'bakery' in French. However, the French word for 'bakery' should be boulangerie and the word patisserie means 'pastry shop'. But since there are more cakes than bread as seen from the window of the patisserie , some loaves of baguettes were seen in the patisserie, the word patisserie is appropriate and more suitable than using the term boulangerie. *Lyon is a town located in eastern France. Lyon is reputed to be France's food capital due in part to the presence of many fine chefs and also due to two wine-growing regions located near Lyon. Hence, it may not be surprising that Justin's adventure is set in Lyon due to this episode revolving around cupcakes. Category:Books